


Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [14]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 049's POVsong is Infinity by AJR (I wrote this book at a time where I was every into song lyrics in books so :/)
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 9





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 049's POV  
> song is Infinity by AJR (I wrote this book at a time where I was every into song lyrics in books so :/)

I sat up in time to see Shy and Larry leaving. Mask is still here, of course, and I'm thankful for that. I don't need sleep, but it helps me heal faster. I'm afraid of what I'll see in my dreams, but after every nightmare I find myself waking up in his arms, and he holds me until I feel safe enough to go back to sleep.

Now I'm feeling a bit better. Much less dizzy, and most of my cuts have faded into nothing. I look down at my arms, and see dark, bruise-like patches-- my outer skin growing back.

"Did he say Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Mask nods unhappily. He has his tragedy face on.

"It'll be okay. They won't kill us, if they catch us. You know this."

"But--"

I take his hand between two of mine. "I'll be fine. I'm not scared."

He yanks it away and pulls me close so that I can hardly breathe. I hug him back, to give him some reassurance.

"We don't have to give up. We can keep trying to get out."

"It hasn't worked before... I don't want you to get your hopes up. We'll still see each other, during breaches."

"You can't give up! Promise me you'll try to escape. Promise you'll try with me."

I pull back, and cup his cheek in one hand. "There's no place in the world for people like us, not anymore."

"Doc, I--"

"If we push too far, they might try to terminate us."

"What about staying here? In this world?"

I shake my head. I wish we could. "I need to cure."

"No you-- no you don't. If you stay here, you can be with me! We don't have to run, or hide, or fight. We can just... be."

He turns his face away. He doesn't understand, and I don't know how to explain it to him. I can't leave the world behind, not when it needs me. Maybe, just maybe, I can teach the Foundation to cure. When my job is done, I can rest.

"Will you at least give me one thing?" he asks. His voice is husky, as if he were about to cry.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you let me kiss you?"

He looks a bit uncomfortable, like he's not sure what I'll say. I laugh softly, cupping his face again and kissing him gently on the mouth.

"Stay with me, please," I whisper.

"If this is where you need to be, I'll stay." He presses his forehead against mine. "But please, just think about it."

I already have, but I agree, to make him feel better. Mask starts to sing, quietly, that voice I fell in love with so long ago...

Was it all in my head?  
In an empty bed  
And I told you that I need you baby  
Can't you see I'm alone oh oh?  
I was lost in my feet  
On an empty street  
So I saved your seat infinity  
Forever figures 5 and 3  
You know oh oh

Cross my heart and hope to die  
Stick a needle in my eye  
My mama says to pick the best  
And you are it

All our troubles gone  
Like when we were young  
Take me back to where we all began  
Here we are again like we should have been  
Oh my darling can I have this dance?

My darling,

All our troubles gone  
Like when we were young  
Take me back to where we all began

Was it hard to believe?  
Wear your heart on my sleeve  
And I'll hold you when you're lonely  
When you're cold cause you're the only one for me

Cross my heart and hope to die  
Since you came into my life  
My mama says to pick the best  
And you are it

"And you are it," I repeat. God, we're both hopeless romantics...


End file.
